1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a development device and an image-forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In some development devices, a development roller and a regulation blade are provided for developing a latent image formed on a photoconductor. The regulation blade is disposed at a position facing the development roller by a supporting member. The regulation blade controls the thickness of a toner held on the development roller.